List of Monsters (Castaway 1
=Castaway 1= Monsters There are a variety of monsters in Castaway, with some able to use abilities such as poison. Monsters usually drop items when defeated. What item can be dropped depends on the kind of monster. You also gain experience and sometimes gold when killing a monster. The experience and gold gained depends on the level of the monster, and can be found in the following table: Pets Monsters have a chance of dropping an egg when killed. You can hatch pets from collected eggs in the Pet Shelter in Castaway Village. The kind of pet matches the monster that dropped the egg. The currently active pet will level up alongside you and automatically increase its stats in the process. You get your first pet at the very beginning of the game. It's a unique pet that can't be hatched from an egg. You can change your pet later on at the Pet Shelter simply by clicking on it. You can have up to four eggs hatching at a time, and have a choice of three pets stored in the Pet Shelter. Once the pet choice slots are full, newly hatched pets cannot be added to your roster. Instead, either 'Set Free' an old pet to make space, or 'Set Free' the newly hatched pet. If a pet dies, it cannot be revived. Hatching takes time, depending on the pet. This is calculated by real time. List of monsters/pets *Beetles **Sand Beetle **Grass Beetle **Black Beetle *Snakes **'Sand Snake ' **Venom Snake **Viper *Scorpions **Scorpion **Wild Scorpion **Frost Scorpion *Mutants **Mutant **Female Mutant *Elementals **Ice Elemental **Fire Elemental *Skeletons **Skeleton **Skeleton Warrior *'Ogres ' **'Ogre ' **Ogre Lord = Castaway 2 = Monsters You will encounter a variety of monsters in Castaway 2. Monsters have different strengths and abilities, like the ability to stun or to use secondary attacks. They usually appear in an adult and a baby version, the exception being Pixies. The baby versions are smaller, weaker and often lack abilities their adult version possesses. Monsters usually drop items when defeated. What item can be dropped depends on the kind of monster. You also gain experience and gold when killing a monster. Both follow a pattern: Exp = Level x 7 Gold = Level x 1.75 (commercially rounded) Pets Monsters have a chance of dropping an egg when killed. You can hatch pets from collected eggs in the stable in Astraea's Bastion. The kind of pet matches the monster that dropped the egg and will always start at the same level these monsters appear with. The currently active pet will level up alongside you and automatically increase it's stats in the process. Note that pets won't evolve from baby to adult though and therefore neither change size nor gain the specific abilities of the adult version. You get your first pet as part of a mission at the very beginning of the game. It's a Pink Loomi, a unique pet that can't be hatched from an egg. You can change your pet later on at the stable at Astraea's Bastion simply by clicking on it. When a pet dies, it can be revived by the Sigil in front of the stable, given you have picked up the blood it dropped. Reviving costs some gold. A revived pet will immediately appear inside the stable. Pixie Dragons are the only monsters that can't drop an egg. The only way to get one is by playing at Armor games with premium content (free now). Hatching takes time, depending on the level of the monster inside. It takes 4 minutes per level, therefore up to 104 minutes for a Fire Starter or a DracoLiche. Note that this is calculated by real time, not in-game time. List of monsters/pets More detailed info on each monster can be found on their respective page (mostly). Category:Castaway 2 Category:Monsters Category:Castaway 1 Category:Beetle Species Category:Snake Species Category:Eye Guy Species Category:Loomi Species Category:Lizard Species Category:Elementals Category:Skeletons Category:Scorpion Species Category:Mutants Category:Pixie Species